The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part
The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part is the sequel to The LEGO Movie that was released on February 8th, 2019. Background On February 3, 2014, Jared Stern was hired to write a sequel, along with Michelle Morgan.Warner Bros. Already Working on Sequel to ‘The Lego Movie’ (Exclusive) On February 21, 2014, it was announced that the sequel was scheduled to be released on May 26, 2017.The LEGO Movie Sequel is Officially Set for May 26, 2017! On March 12, 2014, Deadline reported that co-editor Chris McKay will direct the sequel with Lord and Miller as producers.Warner Bros Builds ‘Lego’ Sequel With Chris McKay Directing Warner Bros. did not invite co-producer Village Roadshow Pictures to return as a participant in the sequel'Lego Movie' Backer Village Roadshow Cut Out of Sequel (Exclusive) because the film will be produced in Vancouver, VRP will be replaced by a Canadian studio with a similar occupation. On April 10, 2014, it was reported that director Chris McKay wants more women in the sequel than men.Lego Movie Sequel Director Regretful Original Film Fails Bechdel Test, Wants to Do Better On July 28, 2014, it was reported that Chris Pratt wants to return to reprise his role of Emmet.Chris Pratt: 'I'd love to return for Lego Movie sequel' In October 2014, Warner Bros. scheduled The LEGO Batman Movie, a spin-off starring Batman for 2017, which moved The Lego Movie Sequel to 2018.WB Announces 10 DC Comics Movies, 3 ‘Harry Potter’ Spinoffs and ‘Lego’ SequelsWarner Bros.’ DC Comics Movie Slate Fully Revealed! Will Arnett is set to return to voice Batman, while Chris McKay, who was earlier attached to the sequel, will direct the film which is being written by Seth Grahame-Smith and produced by Roy Lee, Dan Lin, Phil Lord, and Chris Miller.'Lego Batman' Spinoff Movie in the Works at Warner Bros. (Exclusive) On April 20, 2015, Warner Bros. scheduled The LEGO Batman Movie, for a February 10, 2017 release date'The Lego Batman Movie' Gets Release Date and The LEGO Movie 2 for a 2018 release. On October 25, 2014, it was reported that Phil Lord and Chris Miller had signed to write The LEGO Movie sequel‘Lego Movie’ Sequel Gets Phil Lord, Chris Miller Script Commitment instead of Jared Stern and Michelle Morgan. The writers have implied that the sequel will take place four years after the events of the first film.Phil Lord And Chris Miller On The Upcoming Lego Movies In February 2015, Warner Bros. announced that the title of the sequel had been changed to The LEGO Movie Sequel and that Rob Schrab replaced McKay as director since McKay went on to direct The LEGO Batman Movie.The LEGO® Movie Sequel - New director revealed According to an interview at the Santa Barbara Film Festival, the sequel will also introduce Emmet's sister. On April 20, 2015, Warner Bros. scheduled The Lego Movie Sequel for a May 18, 2018 release date.LEGO Batman Movie Gets Release Date On June 17, 2016, the film's release was delayed to February 8, 2019.Everything Is Not Awesome: ‘The LEGO Movie Sequel’ Gets a Major Release Date Delay On July 8, 2016, Warner Bros. hired Raphael Bob-Waksberg to rewrite the script.‘Lego Movie Sequel’ Getting Rewrite From ‘BoJack Horseman’ Creator (EXCLUSIVE). On February 3, 2017, it was announced that Mike Mitchell would direct the film since Rob Schrab left due to "creative differences.""'Lego Movie' Sequel Enlists 'Trolls' Director Mike Mitchell (Exclusive)" On September 14, 2017, it was announced that Phil Lord and Chris Miller were in the process of rewriting the script and that the movie will deal with gender issues with regards to how boys play versus how girls play."Exclusive: ‘The LEGO Movie 2’ to Tackle Gender Differences; Lord & Miller Rewriting the Script" On March 23, 2018, it was announced that Tiffany Haddish would be joining the cast of the film.Tiffany Haddish to Star in ‘The Lego Movie’ Sequel On May 21, 2018, the name of the film was officially revealed as The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part. A teaser image with the logo was also revealed.The LEGO Movie 2 on Twitter: Prepare for the second part. #TheLEGOMovie2 On June 4, 2018, a teaser poster was revealed.The LEGO Movie 2 on Twitter: They come in pieces. New trailer TOMORROW. #TheLEGOMovie2 On June 5, 2018, the official teaser trailer was released. Synopsis “The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part” reunites the heroes of Bricksburg in an all-new action-packed adventure to save their beloved city. It’s been five years since everything was awesome and the citizens are facing a huge new threat: LEGO DUPLO® invaders from outer space, wrecking everything faster than they can rebuild. The battle to defeat them and restore harmony to the LEGO universe will take Emmet, Lucy, Batman, and their friends to far away, unexplored worlds, including a strange galaxy where everything is a musical. It will test their courage, creativity, and Master Building skills, and reveal just how special they really are.First Trailer for ‘The LEGO Movie 2’ Confirms That Everything Is Still Awesome Plot Cast *Chris Pratt as Emmet and Rex Dangervest *Elizabeth Banks as Wyldstyle/Lucy *Will Arnett as Batman *Tiffany Haddish as Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi *Stephanie Beatriz as General Sweet Mayhem *Charlie Day as Benny *Alison Brie as Ultrakatty *Nick Offerman as Metalbeard *Jason Sand as Finn **Graham Miller as Young Finn *Brookyln Prince as Bianca *Maya Rudolph as Mom, Dorothy Gale *Will Ferrell as President Business, "The Man Upstairs" *Richard Ayoade as Ice Cream Cone *Channing Tatum as Superman *Jonah Hill as Green Lantern *Cobie Smulders as Wonder Woman *Jason Momoa as Aquaman *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn, Susan, Mermaid, Wonder Woman Mini-Doll, Panda *Ike Barinholtz as Lex Luthor *Ralph Fiennes as Alfred Pennyworth *Will Forte as Abraham Lincoln *Bruce Willis as Himself *Ben Schwartz as Banarnar *Jimmy O. Yang as Zebe *Noel Fielding as Balthazar *Jorma Taccone as Larry Poppins *Gary Payton as Himself *Sheryl Swoopes as Herself *Todd Hansen as Gandalf, The Swamp Creature *Liam Knight as Sewer Babies *Doug Nicholas as Chainsaw Dave *Mike Mitchell as Mrs. Scratchen-Post, Guard, Eight the Octopus, Harmony Town Citizen, Announcer, Apocalypseburg Warrior *Chris Miller as Chad, Chocolate Bar, Horse, Paperboy, Plantimals *Emily Nordwin as Cleopatra *Chris McKay as Larry the Barista *Trisha Gum as Velma Dinkley *Ryan Halprin as Dolphin Clock Notes *Phil Lord and Chris Miller are not directing this one like the first one. Instead, they are producing it and writing it. *Seanne Winslow is not producing the film like the first one. *It was supposed to come out in May 2017, but The LEGO Batman Movie took its 2017 spot. *Like The LEGO Movie, the film uses CGI animated bricks to look like a stop-motion film. *Chris McKay was originally supposed to direct until he left to work on The LEGO Batman Movie. *Rob Schrab was originally supposed to direct until he left due to "creative differences." *This film marks the first of a few things: **Harley Quinn and Alfred Pennyworth's second appearances in a LEGO theatrical film after The LEGO Batman Movie. **Puppycorn's first appearance in a LEGO theatrical film, as Unikitty's dream during the song "Not Evil" pays as a homage to her TV series. **The first LEGO theatrical film to have its title appear at both the beginning and the end. **The first LEGO theatrical film in which the main antagonist dies. *With 13 minutes of end credits, this has the longest running time of end credits for a non-Disney animated film. **It also has the second longest running time of end credits for an animated film in general after 2018's Disney sequel Ralph Breaks the Internet. *Although both Vitruvius and Scribble Cop returned from The LEGO Movie, they only had minor non-speaking cameo roles (Vitruvius screamed after accidentally being knocked aside by Metalbeard at the very beginning of the movie and Scribble Cop growled at Emmet in response to greeting him during the "Everything Is Awesome Dream Remix" scene). *With the running time of 107 minutes long, this is currently the longest LEGO film to date. *There two reference to The LEGO Ninjago Movie: **The Hot Noodle Dog from 70656 Garmadon, Garmadon, GARMADON! appears where Ice Cream Mike puts sausages in his ears after the DUPLO Aliens scream. **After Rex Dangervest explodes, he uses Kai's hair. *This film marks the last time the 1967 MPAA logo would appear in the end credits for any LEGO or Warner Animation Group film. *This is the last Warner Animation Group film to use the 1999 Warner Bros. Pictures logo. **In addition, it is also the last LEGO film to be released by Warner Bros., due to the LEGO film rights being transferred to Universal Pictures as of December 2019, due to its below-target performance.Universal, Lego in Talks for Film Partnership Gallery SecondPart.jpg The LEGO Movie 2 The Second Part Poster.jpeg 34408910_10155758809498403_738211857780703232_n.png lg2-t1-01053.jpg TheLegoMovie2_Wyldstyle.jpg TheLegoMovie2_BatmanDay.jpg The-lego-movie-2-the-second-part-emmet-and-wyldstyle-coffee.jpg TheLegoMovie2_NationalCatDay.jpg TheLegoMovie2_Apocalypseburg_Info.jpg TheLegoMovie2_DiaDeMuertos.jpg TheLegoMovie2_Thanksgiving.jpg Lego_movie_two_the_second_part_emmet_poster.jpg|Emmet poster Lego_movie_two_the_second_part_rex_dangervest_poster.jpg|Rex Dangervest poster Lego_movie_two_the_second_part_queen_watevra_wa'nabi_poster.jpg|Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi poster Lego_movie_two_the_second_part_batman_poster.jpg|Batman poster Lego_movie_two_the_second_part_sweet_mayhem_poster.jpg|General Mayhem poster Lego_movie_two_the_second_part_unikitty.jpg|Ultrakatty poster Lego_movie_two_the_second_part_wyldstyle.jpg|Lucy poster DuPRq9OUwAAf53g.jpg TheLegoMovie2_Leader.jpg TheLegoMovie2_UglySweaterDay.jpg TheLegoMovie2_FelizNavidad.jpg The_LEGO_Movie_2_The_Second_Part_IMAX_Poster.jpg|IMAX poster TheLegoMovie2_FelizdiadeReyes.jpg Lego_movie_two_the_second_part_3d_poster.jpg|3D poster Lego_movie_two_the_second_part_benny.jpg|Benny poster Lego_movie_two_the_second_part_metalbeard.jpg|Metalbeard poster TheLegoMovie2_EvenMoreSpaceships.jpg Screen Shot 2018-12-19 at 6.03.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-12-19 at 6.07.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-12-19 at 6.08.12 PM.png The-Lego-Movie-2-Ruth-Bader-Ginsburg.jpg TheLegoMovie2_EmmetandRex_VestFriends.jpg TheLegoMovie2_Defend_Apocalypseburg.jpg TheLegoMovie2_STYLE.jpg TheLegoMovie2_CriticSaying.jpg TheLegoMovie2_EntertainmentWeekly.jpg TheLegoMovie2_TheWrap.jpg TheLegoMovie2_CertifiedFresh.jpg The Lego Movie - End.png Videos The LEGO Movie 2 The Second Part – Official Teaser Trailer HD The LEGO Movie 2 The Second Part – Official Trailer 2 HD The LEGO Movie 2 - International Trailer Emmet’s Holiday Party A LEGO Movie Short HD The LEGO Movie 2 The Second Part (2019) TV Spot 1 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 2 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 3 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 4 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 5 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 6 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 7 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 8 The LEGO Movie 2 The Second Part (2019) 'Prepare' TV Spot The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 9 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 10 The LEGO Movie 2 The Second Part - The Song That Will Get Stuck Inside Your Head The LEGO Movie 2 - More 30 - February 8 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 11 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 12 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 13 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 14 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 15 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 16 The LEGO Movie 2 Invades FOX NFL Sunday WB Kids The LEGO Movie 2 The Second Part Exclusive Movie Clip - Good Morning Apocalypseburg (2019) The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 17 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 18 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 19 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 20 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 21 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 22 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 23 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 24 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 25 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 26 The LEGO Movie 2 The Second Part Clip Let Me Give You The Tour The LEGO Movie 2 The Second Part Clip Queen Wahtevra WaNabi The LEGO Movie 2 The Second Part Clips Rex Dangervest The LEGO Movie 2 The Second Part Clip Bring Me Your Fiercest Warrior The LEGO Movie 2 The Second Part Clip Guys Like Me The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 27 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 28 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 29 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 30 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 31 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 32 THE LEGO MOVIE 2 THE SECOND PART Everything Is Awesome (Tween Dream Remix) Cartoon Network THE LEGO MOVIE 2 THE SECOND PART Unikitty's Dream Cartoon Network The LEGO Movie 2 - HQ Trivia Night this Wednesday at 9pm ET! The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 33 The Lego Movie 2 The Second Part TV Spot 34 The LEGO Movie 2 The Second Part (2019) Nickelodeon Orange Carpet Featurette The LEGO Movie 2 The Second Part (2019) 'In 2 Days' TV Spot TheLEGOMovie2TheSecondPart References de:The_LEGO_Movie_2 Category:LEGO Films Category:The LEGO Movie Category:Films Category:2019 media‎ Category:Themes